We have created a center to attract new fellows (M.D. and Ph.D.) for research and training in basic and clinical reproductive biology and to provide research support to both young and established investigators interested in pursuing new research programs in the field of reproduction. We believe there is currently a shortage in the number of new investigators entering the field of reproduction research, especially as it relates to contraceptive research and development. We attract three types of individuals to our center. The first are outstanding Ph.D. trained fellows who have achieved significant accomplishments in research areas within and outside of mammalian reproduction. The goal is to attract creative young scientists with original ideas. In some cases, these fellows will have been trained as graduate students in reproduction research. However, we especially want to attract fellows who have received graduate training in research areas outside of reproduction. We believe these fellows will bring fresh outlooks and will have a high chance of success in making the transition to independent investigators. Our second group of fellows are those trained as medical doctors or as physician scientists. Medical fellows are recruited from residency and fellowship programs in obstetrics and gynecology, reproductive endocrinology, medicine and urology. We believe it is important to attract medical fellows to the center, as they should be better trained in the practical considerations related to translating research in contraceptive development to the clinic. Fellows are recruited both locally and nationally. Lastly, our center provides research funds for 1-2 year pilot projects to new investigators in reproduction research. New investigators are defined as researches at any stage in their career that are new to the field of reproduction and who are proposing research related to contraception. This includes new Assistant Professors just starting . their labs and established Full Professors who have not previously worked in the field of contraception but who are interested in initiating new studies in this field. We hope that these pilot projects will translate into preliminary data for new R01 proposals from these individuals.